


Fanart: Homecoming Kings

by imdamuffins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdamuffins/pseuds/imdamuffins
Summary: Fanart for Cap-IM Holiday Exchange! Some high school first kisses~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to imagine Stony as that high school power couple that everyone wonders how they stay together since they're so different. Steve is football MVP and Tony is king geek and serial science/ mathematics competitions winner. They're both on the student council and have major ust until they have to work together to set up homecoming. THEN THEY SHARE THEIR FIRST KISSES AFTER STEVE'S TEAM WINS AND AT THE DANCE AFTER THEY'VE BOTH WON HOMECOMING QUEEN AND KING. COUGHS. Anyways, yea, have a happy holidays! :'D


End file.
